Veggie Brother 2015
Veggie Brother 2015, also known as Veggie Brother 4+1, is the 5th series of the online reality TV show, Veggie Brother. It launched on 29 May 2015 and was supposed to last for 43 days, but was extended to 50 days. Production Auditions Veggie Brother picked the housemates by having them selected out of all civilians in the world. Presenters On January 29, 2015, it was announced that Josiah Stuart would remain the host. Format This series, nominations will remain the same. However, the eviction and finale votes will be calculated into points after the voting is closed. Also, this series; the final 7 will each choose 1 evicted housemate as their (aptly-named) +1 finalist. Immediately after the winner will be interviewed, they will go back into the house for Ultimate Veggie Brother 2015. Housemates Main article: List of Veggie Brother 2015 Housemates On Day 1, 12 Housemates entered the house. Nominations table Eviction points received Eviction points were done in this way: 144 points is the total number of points for all 5 regions (England, Ireland, Northern Ireland, Scotland, and Wales). A nominee gets 53.94% of the vote to evict. So, 144 collective points times the percentage to evict equals the total points to evict. So, the equation in the example vote is: 144 points times 53.94% equals 78 points (77.6). For the Final however, there will also be a jury of 9 housemates and two ex-housemates giving out a collective 473 points as well as the televote; making a 50%/50% vote. Finale points detailed Notes * Once the last housemate entered the house, the housemates were instructed to nominate 2 people for eviction based on first impressions; doing them face to face, and without reasons. * Due to falling ill in the Intruder Room, Charlotte was moved to the main house; but still keeping intruder status. She will be able to nominate since she moved. * This week, housemates had to make 1 nomination that was worth 3 points. Jase, because he had HoH status; his nomination was 6 points. * This week, housemates had 5 points to distribute and nominate with. Housemates with at least 5 points will be nominated. Sabrina, as HoH; has 10 points to use. * Due to Asher, Shane, and Trace entering the house; and Charlotte having had intruder status for 3 weeks, the four intruders finally were given housemate status. Because they are new housemates, they are exempt from being nominated during nominations (they can still nominate); but they will be nominated for the intruder eviction. * This week, housemates will be playing nominations tag. However, instead of the latest evicted housemate choosing the first nominee; the HoH chooses the first nominee. * Also, starting from this week; there are multiple public votes to save and this is also where the +1 Finalist twist comes into play. * In this week, there are no nominations. * This week, the viewers were voting to win; rather than evict or save. * For the vote to win, there is also a jury of 11. External links *Official site